User blog:GermanSausage223/iCarly Theme season 5 analyse
So...I was watchin' the iCarly intro over 8 times and I noticed some points.Here they are: You can watch the intro while reading this. 0:09 I guess this is from iMeet the first lady.Maybe Carly made a birthday pie for her dad or the first lady. 0:11 Carly wears the same clothes she wore in this pic: 0:14 YAY!We get another "The Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought the Cowboy's Mustache Was A Squirrel.I love this!And now even with Spencer.Result: AWESOMENESS 0:16 Sam is in Carly's room,eating something(I think it's meat). 0:19 Sam's in a factory I think,making a weird,funny face.For me it looks alot like a Fat-cake Factory!Keep her shirt in your mind... 0:20 Carly and a boy.Carly looks really happy.The boy looks not familiar to me.It's definitley not Freddie!This might be her super cute boyfriend she'll get in a few episodes. 0:20-0:21 Carly hugs Sam and Freddie.Carly is overjoyed.And Sam and Freddie are wearing red and''' blue''' wich makes the Seddue colours.And they have their school bags.I would love to know what's happening there.Maybe am and Freddie had a'' fight'' and now they are together again.Or it's from iLove You or the end of iCant Take It.Mhhh 0:22 Sam and her''' giant fork'.Man,I love this.I love when Jennette smiles.But it seems like it was ''OOC.It was just Jennette laughing at something funny.I don't think Sam would laugh like this. 0:26 Keep Freddie's jacket in your mind! 0:28 Sam and her BUTTER-SOCK!Thank you,Dan!3> It looks like the sock will apear in iStill Psycho.Freddie's wearing the same shirt from "What's that flavour you just slapped my tounge with?"It looks goooood... Sam looks a little bit angry..or annoyed.Because of Nora and her family?We'll see. 0:29 Spencer and a women.Is she his girlfriend from iLove You?I hope so.She looks like a nice and cute person. 0:31 Sam and Carly act like adored little girls.Awww3>This is live on iCarly cause Freddie's on the left. 0:33 Did you keep Freddie's jacket in your mind?DID YOU?'''Good.Because '''Sam is wearing it!Seddie moment is going to come,people...=) and she knocks Gibby down.I have NO idea'' why''.And they are still in the''' Fate-Cake factory'. 0:34 carly pie explodes.Maybe one of the cops thought it's dangerous for the first lady. 0:35 '''iDate Sam&Freddie' Scene!Definitley! 0:36 Freddie runs into Carly's home and closes the door,shocked.I guess he hides himself from his mother cause she dosen't want him to meet Sam or something like that.If you look'' carefully'',you'll see Sam on the left. And she's wearing the ame shirt she wore at 0:16.Same episode. 0:37 Awesome Sexy shot from Nathan.Nice=P 0:40 Carly and Sam look so cute as Sunshine Girls.Awwww! 0:42 Spencer wears the same shirt he wore at 0:29.So...iLove You scene? 0:47W..T...F'''? 0:52 iDate Sam&Freddie again''' 0:55 Sam were stuck in a bag?=)She wears the same thing at 0:19.Did they try to escape from there or did they want to go inside the factory'?' So,theese were my thoughts and speculations...what do you think?Leave comments! Thank you Category:Blog posts